


触手芝小推车

by sonoda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda
Summary: 补档写于2019.9*太子右位*巨大ooc预警*含光芝诺成分搬运补充：真的很雷，不建议看
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	触手芝小推车

无边无际的黑暗中，似乎只有这一块地方有光亮，这里有个被束缚住的男人。

男人四肢修长而有力量，他垂着头，柔顺的金色长发飘洒在身体周围，似乎正在沉睡。他的手腕和脚腕上了镣铐，双手高高的被拉起来锁在头顶，颈部也锁着根粗壮的触手，一直往下延伸绕过他健壮的胸肌的背部，再从腰胯伸下去，将他健壮的大腿肌肉勒得凸起。那些触手是活物，还在一鼓一鼓的起伏着，不时蠕动一下挪动位置，有几只细小的触手对男人的长发十分感兴趣，轻轻拨弄男人的发尾。  
过了不知道多久，男人睫毛颤动，挣扎着睁开眼睛，在黑暗中他自然是什么也看不到。他有些艰难的移动着身体，却好像太过虚弱的原因，他根本没有对这些触手们造成什么影响，反而因为感觉到他的苏醒，触手们都兴奋了起来，攥着他身体的力量又大了几分，黑暗中还陆陆续续的钻出来许多小触手，它们贴上男人的皮肤，好奇的摸索着男人的身体，有根触手爬到了男人的额头上，对着圆圆的凸起轻点几下，男人浑身一颤偏过头想要躲开，却又被一群小触手掰正了回来。触手们纷纷效仿，在男人的各个身体凸起部位探索，想再次激起男人的反应。  
“什么...东西。”芝诺斯开口，黑暗中却没有任何人回应他的问题，帝国皇太子根本不知道自己为何会在这里，他头痛欲裂，记忆像被一样被人挖走一样，一旦集中注意就是撕裂般的疼痛。  
  
小触手们贴着他的身体攀行蠕动。芝诺斯的乳首被两只触手卷着用力挤压，粉红色的小凸起顿时充血，触手上似乎有吸盘，紧紧贴上去吸住了那两个小点。  
有几只触手绕着芝诺斯的脖颈，他们从男人紧抿的唇缝钻进去，几条合一变硬变粗，填满了芝诺斯的口腔，在他柔软的舌头上吮吸着。男人本想咬断侵入口腔的异物，但却根本用不了力，身体昏昏沉沉像是醉了高浓度以太，再加上口腔里的东西虽然柔软但有弹性，却很坚韧像钢铁，咬上去反而会被弹回来。他的反应令触手们有些生气，一部分留下来继续玩弄芝诺斯的舌头，另一部分继续朝喉咙深处挤进去。  
缠在芝诺斯大腿上的触手们缠绕挤压着那些漂亮的肌肉，转着圈挤压吮吸。几根攀上了男人身下一直毫无反应的巨大分身，在囊袋周围轻轻蹭着，芝诺斯在它们贴上去的时候挣扎了起来，这次远比前几次反应要剧烈的多，但却依旧没有什么用，逐渐的，在触手的抚摸下他的肉棒逐渐有点抬头，触手们环住他的肉棒，开始快节奏的前后蠕动，男人漂亮的性器在这样全方位的照顾下，前端开始渗出透明液体。芝诺斯的头发被触手拽住，让他不得不仰起头，身体在不明情况下处在了如此境地，他竟然还因为这些东西起了反应，尽管只是生理反应，却让他皱了眉头，任人宰割的无力感之前从未经历过。  
  
不太妙啊。  
  
不过帝国太子一直都很强大，意志力也完全再线，他没有被目前的状况吓到，在知道了也不过如此之后，几乎再也没有被这些东西弄出太大的反应。  
  
太子的臀部十分漂亮，因为常年习武，让他臀部肌肉比一般男性要挺翘健壮许多，所以一直是触手们的重点光顾位置。在触手的挤压下臀肉被勒出红痕，又被捏成各种形状，直到几只触手玩够了他紧致有弹性的臀肉，把肉拨开向两边，露出紧闭着的后穴，突然接触到空气，芝诺斯的下体无意识收缩了一下。触手们兴奋极了，争相向他后穴钻了进去。  
可这个地方毕竟不像嘴巴或者别的什么，它大部分时间都是紧闭的，并且因为它们的动作芝诺斯好像有点紧张，括约肌紧紧收缩着。触手们对着这个小洞挤压挖弄了半天，才勉强挤进去了一点点。  
这对于触手也不是什么太大的困扰，进去的那点触手快速拉长变细，轻松蠕动了进去，然后又变大变粗，在芝诺斯的体内撑开，甬道里面很紧很温暖，触手们肆无忌惮的膨胀。  
帝国太子喉咙发出不受控制的闷哼，因为还有东西堵在嗓子眼，那些呻吟被冲的细碎。后穴的快要撕裂的疼痛让他眼前发黑，这陌生的感觉让他浑身肌肉紧绷，分身瞬间萎靡下去，身体上很快被一层薄汗覆盖。  
后穴里的触手似乎也知道这么继续下去不行，它们开始分泌粘液，细细的在每一处褶皱上涂抹，这种粘液十分滑，涂上之后触手们终于可以稍微的移动，每动一下，芝诺斯的身体因为疼痛无意识跟着颤抖。  
抓着芝诺斯前端的触手也开始温柔的安抚，更加卖力的抚弄男人的肉棒，过了一会芝诺斯终于适应了这种疼痛，肌肉也逐渐放松了下来，后穴的触手开始前后冲撞，因为刚才涂上去的粘液，每次抽插都会有啧啧的水声。  
埋在太子口腔里的触手也开始抽插起来，芝诺斯的口腔被塞的满满当当，下巴感觉都马上要脱臼，那些东西还在往他嗓子眼撞，生理性的反胃感弄的帝国太子头晕目眩，好在触手没什么味道，不然他真的会控制不住干呕起来。  
  
前后两根粗大的东西同时往他身体里撞去，身体的敏感部位仿佛陷进活物沼泽里，到处都被环绕吮吸着，最要命的是肉棒在刺激下又硬了起来，芝诺斯逐渐从疼痛中感觉到了异样的快乐。  
  
一阵阵酥麻从交合的部位传过来，逐渐变得越来越强烈。  
这感觉又陌生又熟悉，像极了什么...芝诺斯脑中浮现了一个男人的身影，看不清脸，在这个影子浮现的一瞬间，快感直冲头颅，他差点就要控制不出泄了出来。  
  
…他是谁？  
  
触手堵住了肉棒前端的小孔，没有给他射精的机会，简直是折磨，芝诺斯披散的头发被汗液浸湿。后穴的东西冲撞的用力，不但坚硬还有着强烈吸附感，把细嫩的肠道狠狠吸吮。芝诺斯往挺腰前想要逃避这样的操弄，但是触手像钳子紧紧擒住他的腰不让他逃跑，四肢都被紧锁着，根本挪不动分毫，他整个人只能机械的随着一前一后两根棒子摇晃。  
嘴里的触手终于玩够抽了出来，芝诺斯刚合上酸痛的嘴巴，触手又捏紧了他白嫩的脖颈，让他无法呼吸。  
眼前一阵阵发黑，后穴的东西找准了一块位置狠狠冲撞，每一次都让他忍不住颤抖，卡在脖颈的触手越来越紧，窒息让一切触感都更加强烈——  
毫无预兆，堵在肉棒上的小触手终于松开了，芝诺斯闷哼着射了出来，大股精液溅在触手上，下一瞬间就被这些触手吸收了，同时后穴的触手也到了最后阶段，狠狠撞在肠道深处。  
终于，触手停了下来，柔软的黑色物体从芝诺斯体内抽出，粘着亮晶晶的粘液，与还没有闭合的小口之间拉出一条透明的线。  
一阵空虚感从后穴传来。  
  
芝诺斯胸膛急促起伏，他大口呼吸着空气，整个身体本就没有力气，现在甚至比刚苏醒还虚弱，还没等他缓过来，触手已经又附了上来。  
他的身体被放平在了地上，两只修长健硕的大腿被强硬的分开，缠绕折叠起来，触手不管他会不会因为这样的姿势难受，从地下钻出来的黑色触手就已经再次将还没有来得及收缩的肠道填满。这次的触手没有像刚才一样光滑粗大，而是一颗珠子接着一颗的形状，与甬道的褶皱完美重合，每次抽插都让芝诺斯苦不堪言。  
胸前突然传来火辣辣的痛，两根触手变成了细长的针状，从乳首的小孔里钻了进去，并且一鼓一鼓在里面注射了什么液体。帝国太子的胸迅速的肿胀起来，本来就壮实的胸肌变得敏感无比，随着触手的动作乳头的通道逐渐被扩张。  
快要钻进身体里面了……芝诺斯想要抓住什么缓解这感觉，然而手指被狠狠禁锢在触手里，根本无法动作，有小触手轻轻的蹭着他的掌心。  
该死。  
  
下身垂着头的肉棒又被轻柔地捧起，触手抚摸揉捏着他的囊袋，后穴不断的撞击前列腺的快感让他好受了那么一点点。  
也就那么一点点，芝诺斯只轻松了几个呼吸。  
握住顶端的触手想在模仿胸前的一样，变细变长钻进了他的尿道里。  
啊...！  
干涩又剧烈的疼痛让他控制不住挣扎了起来，为了防止他咬到舌头，又有粗壮触手钻进了他的嘴里，把口腔填的满满当当。钻进他身体里的触手同时开始释放某种液体，火辣酥麻感从前面和后面同时传来，只要前后抽插的触手一旦停下动作，痛苦就铺天盖地的烧灼。  
  
幸好触手们没怎么停，继续开始动作，发挥作用的药物让芝诺斯的身体更好的接受了它们粗暴的操弄，并且越是用力，芝诺斯能获得的快感就盖过了痛苦。  
  
芝诺斯整个人开始变得滚烫，身体越来越敏感，每个部位被碰到都闪过酥麻感，不久前才射过的肉棒重新硬了，在拉珠触手的前后动作下涨大，汗液从他的额头上流下。  
他放弃了似的躺在地上，任凭触手的动作，身体被拉起来跪着，臀部高高跷起接受操弄，头部也因为长发被向后拽着而只能仰起来，嘴巴机械式的吞吐那个玩意。  
  
不知道是不是药物的作用，他甚至产生了幻觉，看不清面容的男人再次出现，似乎嘲讽又戏谑的站在一旁观看，他心底汹涌起战斗的快感。  
一切痛苦远去，快感将身体填满，他身体稍稍放松了。  
  
可就在下一瞬，所有的触手全部消失，胸前身下在短暂的酥麻过后就是长久的空虚和绝望。  
怎么回事，都去哪了。  
  
胸前和身下都是不能满足的感觉，世界仿佛寂静了，周围没有一丝声音。芝诺斯躺在地上强忍着这些因为药物身体不受控制的念头，玻璃似的蓝眼睛无意识的大睁着，瞳孔紧缩。  
  
越烧越旺的欲火最终还是打败了理智。帝国太子一手捏着乳头揉捏，一只手握住身下的肉棒前后撸动，嘴里喘息呻吟着。可根本不够，后面前面空虚的要命，什么东西快来填满他啊。  
他在地上扭动，想要用身体接触来缓解痛苦，金色的长发铺了一地，还有一部分杂乱的被汗粘在身上。混乱之中他碰到了一个圆柱物体，粗大，坚硬，仿佛是那些触手断了一截。芝诺斯只犹豫了一瞬便抓起来往后穴塞了进去，因为用力过猛，只听见噗嗤一声，棒状物捅到了肠壁，一阵酥麻的快感让他叫出了声，在安静黑暗中尤为明显。  
帝国太子也顾不了这么多了，他趴在地上撅起屁股，生涩的把棒状物抽出推入，胸前两粒肿的很高，他把胸蹭在地上，咬牙用另一只手撑住身体，再不让呻吟倾泻出来。刚开始握住抽插的动作还有点小心翼翼，后来习惯了之后就开始用力捅自己后穴，棒状物和后穴的滋滋水声回荡在黑暗中。  
  
这幅姿态要是被那个人看见，芝诺斯脑中不可抑制的浮现出这个想法，身体逐渐恢复了兴奋状态，在不知道什么地方自慰的羞耻感让他尾骨酥麻，肉棒起伏蹭着地面，每当那两颗卵蛋贴在地上的时候，他就会把后穴的棒子插进最深处。  
可真是…  
  
后穴的肉棒再一次捅进最深处的时候，突然像活起来一样膨胀蠕动，一下顶在他深处的敏感部位，芝诺斯双腿一软趴在地上，下一瞬就被从地面伸出的无数触手紧紧锁住。胸前和肉棒重新被光顾，后穴也被塞满，更是有触手扯着他的头发和脖颈，强迫他吞下了地上长出来的粗大触手，直接顶在了他喉咙深处。  
这些东西似乎比刚才还要兴奋。芝诺斯身体上下都被狠狠操弄着，突如其来的密集快感迅速淹没了他，长睫毛下的蓝色眼睛开始分泌生理性泪水。  
  
也不知道被操弄了多久，他维持着被锁在地上的姿势，粉红臀肉被操的翻了出来，后穴一张一合泛着水光可怜极了。  
下身的触手稍稍一用力，他竟然又这么射了出来。  
  
感受到他后穴的收缩，插在里面的棒状物也停止了动作，满满的蠕动膨胀起来。  
芝诺斯感觉到这东西在身体内部的动作，突然有种头皮发麻的不祥预感，果然，那个东西颤动了一阵之后，开始往外吐着什么——椭圆形的冰冷硬物。  
一颗、两颗、三颗，棒状物在芝诺斯体内深处不断的吐着，圆形硬物在挤压中只能朝着更深处挤进去，巨大的圆形硬物不断在肠道里聚集，直到棒状物逐渐退出，整个直肠都被塞满了，芝诺斯的腹部微微隆起，甚至能看到一点轮廓，要被撑破了…他痛苦的低低呻吟。  
  
他只是夹紧双腿不让这些东西继续移动，就已经累的满身是汗，可触手们没有就此放过他，反而绕在了他的腰腹上，一下一下捶打着他的小腹。  
芝诺斯完全不知道自己在做什么了。他几乎用尽全身力量挣扎，却还是被钳制住不能动弹，后穴里的东西逐渐被从穴口挤出，肠道每动一下他都在快感和痛不欲生之间徘徊，每个椭圆形硬物被挤出身体都让他浑身肌肉剧烈颤抖。  
到最后一个椭圆形硬物掉出体内，芝诺斯脱力的倒在地上，身体上所有的触手又退去了，只留下他在地面上颤抖了好久，最终失去意识昏了过去。  
  
  
  
*  
小触手们从黑暗中钻出来，轻轻抚摸着男人被汗浸湿的皮肤想要安慰，却被靠近的脚步声吓得缩了回去。  
  
白袍人走了过来，脚尖停在芝诺斯一步远，踩着他漂亮的金黄色长发，颇为嫌弃的用脚尖抵着帝国太子的脸把他翻转过来。男人浑身上下狼狈极了，头发乱糟糟，全身都是被蹂躏的痕迹。他脖子和四肢都被勒出了红痕，胸前红肿粘着液体，下半身更加糟糕，双腿无意识张开，后穴还在收缩，充血肿胀的不像样，隐隐约约能看到粉红色的肠肉，臀部和腿上都是青紫，嘴唇的皮已经磨破了，紧闭着的双眼上长长的睫毛也沾上了不明液体。  
  
“啧，真狠啊，都这样了还不放弃这具身体，怪不得头儿说要把他扔给那些蛮族折磨了，原来是失去了耐心。”  
  
白袍人对着芝诺斯啧啧了半天，谁能想到曾经的帝国太子如今落到这种地步，他突然伸出手来抓起芝诺斯的头发，狠狠的在那张白净的脸上甩了一巴掌，看着那张脸上肿起来一个手印，才心满意足的松开了手，站起身来离开。  
罢了，他们无影总会得到这具身体，不管帝国那群人再怎么趾高气昂，他就不信这位太子在即将到来的蹂躏中还能这么坚持下来。  
  



End file.
